Friendship: a day out 1
by UtopiousEternity
Summary: Huey and Jazmine spend a great deal of time together, but the time we see is typically brief. A look into their friendship. Complete


"I told Riley it was a bad idea. But he just won't listen."

"Do you think he'll be okay?"

"I think he probably will be, he always finds a way out."

Huey and Jazmine were sitting at the hill outside of Woodcrest; their usual spot. They spent a great deal of time together. The two had gotten much closer, over time.

The pair. were discussing Riley's new scheme: he was meeting up with Ed Wuncler lll and Gin Rummy, and they were planning on some nonsense to make money, even though Ed's grandfather Ed Wuncler Sr. was a billionaire!

"Did you get Riley a bullet-proof vest this time, like you did during the fundraiser?"

"Not this time, Riley decided to put it on himself. When I walked towards the closet, he said 'Nigga, please. I got it.'"

Jazmine laughed. "That's a pretty good impression." Huey smiled. "Does Your Grandad know about this, or anyone else?"

"No, and not that I know of. But really who knows. Riley gets mixed up with so many people, like that psychotic kid Lamilton."

"Oh yeah, you told me about that! I saw it on the news, Riley kicked his but, right?"

"I think so."

"Good!" Jazmine layer her head on the grass, and put her hands behind her head. "So I'm going to Chicago."

Huey raised an eyebrow. "When?"

"Next week, with my mom and dad." "Two weeks, I think. But I forget why."

She turned to him. "Don't you ever miss Chicago?" She asked.

Huey leaned his head to one side, and propped himself up with his elbows. "I have mixed feelings towards Chicago. I have good memories from my upbringing, and negativity towards Cairo, and that corny kid..."

"Dew-Mummua say-Mumma-said-mama-kusah?" Jazmine said smiling. "It's so good, that it's my password." She gasped, and then lowered her eyebrows. "I mean _wouldn't _that be a good password? _Hypothetically speaking_?" Thinking that she convinced Huey, she smiled triumphantly. Huey simply turned towards the horizon, and laughed. He laughed heartily for a long time, Jazmine joined in, still laughing after her sides started to hurt.

To some people, it seemed as if he rarely smiled or laughed. But when they were together, laughter was common. Once they gained their composure, Huey broke the comfortable, and momentary silence. "But I usually don't think about."

Jazmine's eyes lit up with a resolution. She turned to her friend. "What if whenever you think of Chicago, you just think of all the great times you had? Then, it'll seem much better."

"I suppose that could be something I could do. After all, everything we see and experience is just a perception."

Jazmine sat up, she crossed her legs, and faced him. He was leaning against the tree. "What do you mean?"

"Well everything in our realities is simply there, because we expect and perceived them to be their. And our perspectives are different based on our beliefs, thoughts, ideas, and past experiences. So to some extent, we create everything in our realities."

Jazmine's eyes widened. "Wow." She said, amazed. "So did I create you?"

"To some extent, yes. You created the version of what you perceive is me."

"And you did that with me too?"

"Yes."

"That's so cool!" Jazmine leaned against the tree, starstruck. "So did I create the birds?"

"What you perceive they are."

"And the trees."

"You created what you percieve is a tree."

"The sun?"

"Sure."

"Woodcrest?"

"Why not?"

"And the whole wide world?" Jazmine said excitedly jumping to her feet.

Huey stood to her level. With a smile to greet her excited face, he said. "What you percieve _your_ world to be."

Her eyes widened once more, she rocked back and forth, as if in shock. She turned to Huey, and her mouth quivered, as if holding up all the information she just attained. Then dramatically, she went back into her calm self.

"Cool." She said. "Hey, there's a place I want you to see. Follow me." Jazmine held out her hand for Huey to hold. He looked at her.

"I don't bite." Jazmine said, and she laughed. "Unless you're Greg Mowski."

Huey laughed at her reference.

Recently, Greg Mowski enrolled in June. Edgar Hoover. This kid was an asshole.

He was tall for his age, nine years old, and 5'2. He would do anything to torture a kid that looked at him the wrong way.

One day, during gym class, a kid was running and listening to music on his iPod.

"Who the fuck listens to Usher?" Greg said, he yanked the ear plugs, from the kid's head, and pushed him into a ravine. The mid broke his leg, and Greg started to throw rocks at him.

"Fucking pussy! How dare you listen to this garbage!"

One day, Jazmine was walking in the halls to deliver the attendance. Then, Greg appeared.

"Hey Jazmine, nice watch." It was a Coleman.

"Uh...thanks, Greg." She tried to get out of the way, but he was like a brick wall.

"Hand it over." He said. Then he shoved Jazmine hard. She didn't fall.

Jazmine remembered her dad repeating a mantra in the shower.

_The bootie is mine, it belongs to me. You can not have my bootie! _

_Tom_

_Ahhhh!_

_Danm it, Tom! I'm your wife, Can't I share a shower with my husband without him screaming love like a little girl?_

_Speaking of little girls, Jazmine can probably hear you._

_Relax, Tom, she didn't hear us last night_

Jazmine was getting sidetracked, by the confusing memory. She tweaked the mantra slightly.

"The watch is mine, it stays on my hand. You can not have my COLEMAN!"

And she ran towards him and bit down on his wrist, as hard as she could.

"OWWW!" He hollered.

Then she let go, while he was holding his hand, she suckered punched him right in his closed, besdy eyes.

The principle walked by, he was drunk out of his mind. "What the fuckkkkk?" He slurred. "Ja-Jazmine, come 'ere." He bent down, and she perked her ear. "Good for you, Jazz. If it was me, I would have beaten the white out of that white little shit. Ya hear me you piece of shit!" He shouted to Greg. "You go girl." The principle said.

Hue and Jazmine laughed. "Just thinking about that story, is pretty funny." Huey said. "He seriously swore?"

"Yeah, but remember when I told the story, I had to keep saying fudge, and sugar? I sounded like I was reciting a recipe." Jazmine said, Huey laughed again. "Now come on, Huey."

Huey shrugged. "Alright." He took her hand, and Jasmine sprinted down the hill with Huey behind her.

The hill was steep, and their legs were flying. Jazmine cheered, and Huey sprinted faster. Sometimes when he was with Jazmine, he felt happier, and more free. She was someone he could talk to who didn't dismiss his beliefs, or words. Instead she would listen, and help resolve problems. She was the greatest, and kindest friend he had.

Now in the moment, the felt as if they were flying, the horizon and sky seemed to pass. The companions soared through the air while simultaneously earth bound. The speed felt infinite, and their laughter, and footsteps ran through the valley.

Once Huey thought it was almost over, Jazmine pointed ahead. "Here we go!" Huey saw the trampoline.

They were still running down hill, Huey decide to leap, and Jasmine followed. Their feet automatically brushed against thebface of the trampoline. Huey felt as if they were hundreds of feet high, when they flipped, his eyed were wide, and he cheered out of exhilaration, and Jazmine harmonized with his exclamation.

Once they got back from what felt like space, they landed on the trampoline. It was around twenty feet long.

"That felt...so surreal."

"Didn't it? I found it here recently. I wiped it down, and fixed some springs. I like it, what do you think?"

"It was definitely exhilarating." Huey said. "How long have you lived in Woodcrest?"

"I think all my life. If you're interested, we could visit other spots."

"Since I'll be living here for a while, it makes sense to get to know the place."

"Follow me." Jazmine said.

They walked together in the lush green grass, the sun setting softened the hues in the sky.

"A daily miracle." Jazmine said, smiling.

"Sure is." Huey agreed.

They walked for some time. They talked, and laughed. Jazmine skipped in front of Huey, who ran asthma her. She swiftly caught up. They examined the grass on their way, and listened to the beautiful birds.

While walking, she made a bracelet out of flowers, and joked about making a belt for Huey's afro.

"I never told you this before, Huey, because it just came to mind, but...I love your hair. You wear it with pride, you're different from everyone else." She said, with her sweet, and innocent voice. "You are a true one of a kind, Huey Freeman."

Huey had a monotone expression, his face softened. "I know that I've apologized before, but I'm sorry for some of the things I've said to you. We're just at different stages, I didn't mean to make you cry when you mentioned the tooth fairy, and some of the other things I've said."

"Don't worry, Huey. Actions speak louder than words. You helped get my daddy out of jail, you brought me and my family in during the Fried Chicken Flu, you rallied up protesters to save me from Mr. Wuncler's Labour, and gave me your scarf when it got cold. You trusted me with personal information...I could name more, but I think you get the point." She said.

Huey was taken aback by her enlightened attitude. "That was so thoughtful, Jazmine."

"Thanks, Huey." She turned to him, and took his hands in hers. Surprisingly their hands were almost the same size. "If you ever feel bad for considering me to be "naive" or "myoptic" just think of our relationship as a friendship and an alternating student teacher relationship."

"Interesting view." He said. "What do you mean 'alternate?'" He said, knowing what she would do...

"I'll teach you things too, like how I beat you to the other side!" And she ran.

"Did you just indirectly call yourself a chicken?" He asked while running, he smiled.

She laughed. "That's a good one! Wait a minute!"

Her laughter distracted her from the race, he past her! She was going to have to do something drastic...

Huey ran to the other side, and Jazmine was no where in sight!

Huey smiled to himself. "How's the silver medal, Huey?"

"Hmm?" He said, Jazmine was leaning against a tree, buffing her nails with her finger.

"Nice and polished...kind of like my nails?"

"How did you get here? What shortcut did you use?" He asked suspiciously.

"I know a few things about this place, Huey Freeman. It's my hometown. How about I show you around?"

"Jazmine, I've lived here for a while..."

"And I've been here for a _long _while."

He scowled. "Fine, let's go..."

Jazmine smiled eagerly.

The two 10 year olds were walking on the streets now, they stood in front of a shop.

"Have you seen this place before?"

"Nope."

"Let's go in."

They walked into a store; it was a bike rental. It was owned by an kind couple.

"Hey, Jazmine." The black haired woman behind the counter said with warmth.

"Hi Mrs. Lentoro, this is my friend Huey."

"Hey there."

"Nice to meet you," Huey said. Her eyes were purple; interesting.

"Diana?" A male voice called, Mr. Lentoro walked out. He was a tall man wearing an apron.

"Bikes are on the house Jazmine, as usual." Mr. Lentoro said.

"Thanks, Mr. Lentoro." Jazmine said.

The two got their bikes and rode off. "Bye!" Jazmine called.

"Bye kids!" The couple called out.

"How come you got these bikes without charge?"

"I donated some of the money I made during the fundraiser to them."

"Did anything seem off about them to you? How did you meet them? And who has a bike rental shop in Woodcrest, a sendentary neighborhood?"

"They are one of the only stores that isn't owned by Mr. Wuncler. I met them because they are friends of my parents. They also do car repair, and I've seen people rent the bikes before."

"Oh yeah, and how is it regulated?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do they take contact information from the customer? Don't you think there should be an age requirements for a bike rental? Bikes can easily get damaged, or stolen. So a customer should at least be a responsible, law abiding age. A person of at least eighteen years of age should rent out a bike for themselves, or give consent to a minor. Does this couple even rent out helmets?"

"N-No."

"It's illegal for a person under sixteen years to ride a bicycle without a helmet."

"What's your point, Huey?" Jazmine asked, the pair were still riding their bikes.

"I'm saying that it seems suspicious that a couple would rent out bicycles, without taking any inventory, or contact information, to underage people, without including helmets. With such carelessness, and unprofessionalism they gladly take money from people."

"Is that all it takes for you to become so suspicious, Huey? Walking into a rental shop? Sheesh."

"Sorry, Jazmine. You know I'm a paranoid person. Ever since the White shadow, I constantly circumspect. They seem like good people, but they should just follow regulations if they plan to stay in business, and not take donations. But what you did was benevolent. You do have a good heart."

"Thanks, Huey." Jazmine stopped riding. "Check it out." He halted.

Jazmine pointed to a hub of shops, brightly colored signs, nostalgic houses, and lush greenery.

"Danm." Huey was surprised to see such a place, it was known as "Aroura"

"I found this place when I was biking." Jazmine said. "It's so lively, and almost _no one _in Woodcrest knows about it! Do you want to ride around?"

Huey smiled. "Yeah."

They rode their bikes down the cobblestone pathes, and the smooth road. They walked through restaurant patios, and browsed through bookstores. They rode down to the archaic,and charismatic town's boardwalk, and walked on the rocks.

It seemed like a perfect day.

They went back to the wooden planks, which overlooked the water. "Huey, remember when you told me that you circumspect ever since you encountered the White shadow?"

"Yeah."

"Have you seen him, latley? After that other incident?"

"No, but I think he's still following me, still listening."

"Do you think he'll ever come back?"

"I don't know. At our first encounter, he told me he thought I needed someone who might understand...but now..."

"I understand." Jazmine said, the weight of her words silenced tye conversation for what seemed like moments.

"Yes." Huey said. They were both looking out at the water. He turned to Jazmine, and she turned to him. He had that peaceful look on his face. She looked at him without expression. But then...

"Beeeeeee!" She screamed. She pushed Huey out of the way in slow motion, the bee buzzed in front of her. "Nooooo!" She said. Falling to the ground. She wasn't stung.

"Jazmine! Get up!" Huey said, kneeling down.

"Huey?" Jazmine asked, dazed.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I can't make it Huey...go on...without me."

"Why were you acting so serious over a bee?"

"It was coming right at your face. It could have stuck into you."

"Jazmine?"

"Yes, Huey?"

He put his hand on her cheek. He told her sympathetically, looking into her eyes. "Pause."

Then he laughed, knowing she would get up. He went over to hid bike. She jumped to her feet.

"Wait, what's so funny?" She got on her bike

"Nothing."

"Please explain."

"Are you ready for it?"

"You sound like my mommy when I asked her where do babies come from." She laughed.

Huey laughed, and they rode away, concluding their laughter filled the town.

They rode away from the pier. "There's something else, you should see." Jazmine said. She turned right, and Huey followed.

They rode through a forest, the brook babble innocently, and the crickets chirped with with tranquility.

They came across the Aurora Library. It was a red brick building with stained glass windows, and it was surrounded by willow trees.

"Library?"

"It gets even better." Jazmine said. "Look." She walked her bike over to the side of the building, a dark green plant grabbed on to the bike, and had a tight grip.

"Is that the Armiscent Hugger plant?" He asked.

"Mm-hmm." Jazmine nodded. Huey copied her actions, and they walked inside the building.

It was very spacious and was two stories. The ceilings were high, and there many aisles of books to the east wall, and there were scattered shelved and chairs in the foreground, with computers to the southeast wall. The lights were off, and no one was in sight.

"Hello! (Hello!)" Jazmine's voice echoed. She giggled, and turned to Huey with an open smile of wonder.

Huey smiled. "Jesus was Black, and Ronald Reagan was the devil!"

"Jesus was Black, and Ronald Reagan was the devil!" The rooms echoed.

Huey laughed. "I kind of like the sound of that."

Jazmine laughed. "Okay, Huey..." Jazmine pulled two coins from her pocket. She put one in each palm, and balled her fists. "Pick one."

Huey pointed to her left fist. "Okay, come on." Jazmine and Huey walked up the stairs. Once they got to the second level, she pointed to a welcoming orange door.

Jazmine eased the door open. And she revealed a concrete landing, surrounded by a railing. There were two relaxing chairs placed side by side. The landing overlooked Woodcrest, and all the places Jazmine showed Huey that day. The sky brightened by the stars, and the humble guidance of the ample moon.

"Wow, This place is breath taking." Huey said.

"Isn't it? Let's sit."

They picked either one of the chairs, which were each as soft as a bed.

"So Huey, what do you think of these places so far?"

"They're beautiful, captivating, lively, and these sights seem to have an unforgettable charm."

"I think they're amazing too! That's why I come here so often."

Huey smiled. "I'm glad I got to bring you here." Jazmine said, beaming.

"Huey?"

"Yeah, Jazmine?"

"Why is it that when you are with me you seem so happy, but when hour with others you seem so serious?"

Huey looked at her. "You aren't like other people I've met. When I speak to you, what I say matters to you. I can show you another side of my personality, because you have accepted the surface. I feel liberated around you. I like you."

Jazmine smiled. "Oh my god, Huey! That was so beautiful."

She laughed.

"What is it?"

"Whenever I come here, I think about Elton John, and he makes me think of you Because you like him."

"What about those place reminds you of him?"

"Well, sometimes if you listen closely you can hear him singing "Your song."

Huey and Jazmine close their eyed, and listened for the music.

It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside

I'm not one of those who can easily hide

I don't have much money, but boy if I did

I'd buy a big house where we both could live

If I was a sculptor, but then again, no

Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show

I know it's not much, but it's the best I can do

My gift is my song, and this one's for you

(Jazmine envisioned, Elton John playing this song on a white grand piano, on a sandy beach. She would fly above the Earth in black space, and she was leading a flock of doves.)

(Huey imagined a mansion in the middle of no where, and there were people living a high end lifestyle inside. And while the song plays, greenery grows around the house. And he was looking down from the sky onto the mansion.)

And you can tell everybody this is your song

It may be quite simple, but now that it's done

I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words

How wonderful life is while you're in the world

I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss

Well, a few of the verses, well, they've got me quite cross

But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song

It's for people like you that keep it turned on

So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do

You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue

Anyway the thing is what I really mean

Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen

And you can tell everybody this is your song

It may be quite simple, but now that it's done

I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words

How wonderful life is while you're in the world

I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words

How wonderful life is while your in the world.

Jazmine slowly opened her eyes, and Huey opened his.

She leaned in Huey's direction, she spoke in a whisper. "Did you hear that?" She asked.

"Yeah. It was beautiful."

"I think we should go home soon." Jazmine said. "But let's wait." She said.

They both looked on to the landscape, for the longest time.

"I always like coming here, because it makes me feel as if I'm harmonized with everyone. I like to think that we're all slow dancing with the rthym of the Earth's rotation."

Huey was impressed by Jazmine. He appreciated her as a companion. His opinion of her changed over time. He thought she was smart, funny, easy going, compassionate, and passionate about her beliefs. She would always lend a listening ear, and was interesting to listen to.

"You're saying all kinds of beautiful things tonight."

"You're looking all kinds of beautiful tonight."

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "What did you say?"

"Just spinning your much appreciated compliment into a potential pick up line." She looked at him. "You're welcome." She said slowly.

They both laughed.

They got up, and walked towards the orange door. "All kinds of wonders tonight." Huey said.

"Absolutely. We should come back tomorrow." Jazmine replied.

They left the library, and got their bikes loose by flicking the plant. They got on their bikes and rode on their way home.

Aurora was lit with oil lights, people were still walking around, Huey and Jazmine rode away.

"Bye Aurorarians! Bye Aurora!" Jazmine called.

" 'Aurorarians' Jazmine?" Huey asked.

"It's catchier than resident of Aurora...Oh! What about Auroresident?"

"If it's between those two options, Aurorians would be my pick."

Jazmine giggled. "Hey, Huey."

"Yeah, Jazmine?"

"Since we're both 10, our combined age is 20, right?"

"Why do I feel like this is a trap?"

Jazmine laughed again. "So it is right?"

"Yes."

"Then with our combined age, we could buy a car!" Then Jazmine laughed so hard, she almost had to stop riding.

"Are you high?"

"Once we get on that trampoline again, yeah!" She exclaimed, happily.

Huey laughed. "You probably are feeling excited."

"You bet I am!"

The pair were riding through a remote area.

"But I also have to pee..."

"Oh."

They both stopped riding. "Thanks you should go."

"Not in front of you."

"Of course not in front of me."

"I'll have to go in that field."

"Alright."

Jazmine waddled to the field, while Huey waited on the outskirts on the road.

Further down, there were three men trying to chase raccoons away.

"Go on you little varmits! That's the last time you eat from my vegetable patch!"

Jazmine finished her business, but she wandered to far into the patch. Now she tried to find her way out. She bought if she whistled with the wheat, she could find her way out. She pulled some baldes and attempted.

"Did those raccoons come back?" A young boy wearing a plaid shirt asked.

"Yep, Danm rascals."

"Did they take any of the wheat?"

"Naw. When that wheat isn't cleansed, it's a sedative. Those raccoons would be falling asleep all over the place."

Jazmine's eyes started to droop.

"But just to be safe, go and check if there are any raccoons out there." The older man ordered.

"Jazmine?" She could hear Huey speaking. She lifted her head, hoping to see her friend. Instead she was met with the stare of none other then...

Greg Mowski.

"Well, well, well, Dubois. You and I have some unfinished business. Hand, the watch, over."

Jazmine woke out of her daze. "No."

"Hand it over!"

"No!"

Greg grabbed her hand. "Listen, here you..."

POW!

Greg fell to the ground. Huey hit him over the head with a rock. Jazmine gasped.

"Huey! Thank you!" She hugged him. "Is he dead?"

Huey bent over to feel his pulse.

"No, he's alive. But he might have a concussion. We should probably take him back ot his house."

"Okay, as long as he's alive."

The two dragged Greg towards the farmhouse. They saw a wide figure, running towards them.

"Oh no! It's the fuzz!" Jazmine let go of Greg.

"Children!" A plump woman said. She grabbed the three of them in her arms, not noticing that Greg was knocked unconscious.

"Bad storm. Very bad storm." She told them.

"Estelle, I'll going now." The older man told her.

"Okay, see you tomorrow, Paul." And the man walked off to his van.

"Who are you?" Huey asked.

"I'm Estelle Pinkosh. I watch Greg Mowski while parent are out." She said. "He stays with me on the weekends sometimes."

"Do you mind if we call our parents to bring us home?" Jazmine asked.

"Yes, you go." Estelle said. She pointed to the kitchen, where the phone was. Then she turned on the Television.

Huey and Jazmine walked into the kitchen.

"This is crazy!" Jazmine said.

"Yeah, talk about eventful."

"Should we ask for the address?" Jazmine asked.

Huey peered into the living room from the kitchen; Estelle was already asleep.

"No, look through the mail, and see where we are." Huey said, while he had the phone.

"A-ha! I found a subscription to Weights Magazine, addressed to Estelle Pinkosh. We are at 88 Lukersdale drive in Headmont."

"Thanks, Jazmine."

She smiled. "Hey Huey. Is Greg okay?"

Huey peered into the foyer of the house. Greg was abandoned on the welcome mat, he was moving slightly.

"He's fine. The asshole is fine."

"Okay. This day could be one to add to our crazy adventures, huh?". Jazmine asked, she laughed.

"Yeah." Huey chuckled. "Like at the movie theater." He said.

"The Lemonade stand." She replied.

"The Christmas Play."

"The Fried Chicken Flu."

"Oh danm!" Huey said, he laughed, and so did she. Huey dialed his phone number, after the second ring

The power was out.

"Oh no!" Jazmine said.

"This is some bullshit! Let's find something flashlights."

They found some wind up lights, luckily. They shone them in the house.

"What do we do?"

"I guess we're going to have to wait it out." Huey said.

"Okay." They stayed in the kitchen.

"Hey, Huey?"

"Yeah, Jazmine?"

"Thanks you for telling me about your liberation today."

"No problem, Jazmine."

"You know you really saved me today, thank you."

"You're welcome. But I knew you could protect yourself."

"Oh, yeah?" She arched an eyebrow in the darkness.

Huey laughed. "Yeah,both course. I remember, when your dad invited us over to some dinner party, and he was cutting up a watermelon. You went into the house, and got a sword, and sliced the melon with precision, and tenacity."

"I always thought it was fun tocut up fruit. It's not murder, afterall."

"Agreed."

"I like animals, that's why I don't eat meat. When I was younger, I didn't make the connection between cooked meat, and animals. But now I know."

"That's why you think fried chicken is murder?"

"Yeah. What about you, you don't eat project, right?"

"That's right. I always think about the the way the animals are treated. Born in a world, where they are meant to die."

"That does seem like something you would think about. You seem to know origins, and futures. Does Mr. Freeman ever ask you for the winning lottery numbers?"

"Yes!" Huey said enthusiastically. He smiled.

"What did you say?"

"I don't know, I think I explained the odds of winning that game, and how he's more likely to become a white man before he wins." Jazmine laughed. Huey laughed too.

"Can you always see into the future?"

"I wouldn't say that. I just have experience from repeated situations, so I have foresight. Plus there's common sense."

"Yeah, right. Like, when I hear people say 'most people lack common sense I'm like 'guys, it's not common sense if it's rare!'"

Huey laughed. "So I have foresight and rare sense?" Jazmine laughed.

"What's one of your favorite animals?"

"Personally I like the sea dragon."

"The sea dragon, why?"

"They're peaceful, and beautiful. And they care about their young. Well, at least the dad does."

"Oh yeah! I rarely think about my favorite sea animals! I always think of land mammals! What would a mermaid count as?"

"A mermaid?"

"Yeah, as a human, or a fish, or both?"

"If a mermaid did existed. I don't know. Do mermaids also have lungs?"

"I never really thought about that."

"Because if they do, they...maybe they are fish."

"I love this topic: aquatics mixed with folklore."

"You lime folklore?"

"And aquatics. Remember when I went to Red Lobster, and I set those Lobbies free?"

"Yes. And I walked over to the Golf Club, and took their hedge clippers to cut the wire!" Huey laughed.

Jazmine was losing her breath. "And they are like 'Hey, where did our cutter go?" They both started to roll on the floor.

Jazmine and Huey had gotten so close over such short period of time. The Freeman's moved in what felt like last month, and Jazmine and Huey were already reminiscing. During this time, they talked about their lives, old times, interests, the future The conversation ranged from feet falling asleep to planning to write a Science fiction series together, to talking about genetics, fruit, art, Chicago, documentaries, films, the places they traveller's to, their dreams, philosophical questions. After some time, they laughed so hard, Huey had tears running from his eyes.

"This is so much fun. Time is passing so fast." Jazmine said.

"Time goes by so slowly." Huey started to sing.

"And time can do so much." Jazmine joined in. They sung together.

"Are you still mine." Jazmine hit the high note.

"Nice." Huey said.

"Thanks."

"I need your love. I need your love. To me."

They imitated the music at the end. And laughed.

"Huey, I have to pee."

"Okay, I'll go up with you."

They. Lsearched for the bathroom. Jazmine opened a door, and she dropped her flashlight.

"Oh, my Gosh." Jazmine said.

Huey looked in, his eyes were wide.

The entire room was surrounded with pictures of Jazmine, and Huey. There was red wire connecting and pinpointing things on photos and maps. Equations were written in A black Sharpie all over the window was open, and the wind. Lew a parrot off the desk,we highly landed at Jazmine's feet. She picked up her flashlight to read the note. It made her blood run cold.

"The Coleman is mine it stays on my hand you can not have my COLEMAN!"

"The Coleman is mine itnstays on my hand youcan not have my COLEMAN!"

The phrase repeated over, and over. Jazmine got up.

"Hey Jazmine."

Huey and Jazmine both turned around. Greg was standing there.

"Hand it over."

"No."

"Suit yourself."

Then it began

Greg tried to punch Jazmine but Huey blocked it, then Jazmine jumped up and her fists came crashing down on Greg's head.

The giant child fell backwards.

Huey looked down at him. "Well that was easy."

"Mhm." Jazmine nodded.

Meanwhile, Estelle was still asleep on the couch. Agents could see her from the camera they planted in the house.

"The boy in there is Greg Mowski. He's been dubbed as 'the little shit."

"The little shit? What does he do?" Another agent asked.

"He asked blown up three buildings, which were all watch stores. Henhas also tried to kill three women that had puffy hair. Now we know where he is, and we are taking him down."

"Let's go."

Estelle was still sleeping peacefully, Huey and Jazmine wanted to leave. But this time, they both needed to use the bathroom.

Huey went to the guest bathroom, while Jazmine used the one in the hall. They both agreed that if Greg came in, they would try to beat him with a plunger.

So they waited.

SWAT teams broke into the house, shouting. Estelle quickly woke up.

"Oh, this is some bullshit." She flipped the couch over, and pulled out machine guns. The SWAT team members were dropping like flies, she soared through the air. "You're not taking Greg!"

Meanwhile Jazmine, and Huey were still sitting on the toilets in the different bathrooms, oblivious to the noise. Jazmine did want to go home, but she was filled with adrenaline.

She flushed it, and they both agreed to climb out of the bathroom windows.

Estelle was out of ammo, and more people were coming in. "Come and get motherfuckas!"

She ripped a painting from the wall.

"Estelle!" Greg called. Hebwas ready to help his care taker, no matter the consequences.

Huey and Jazmine left the house together, they walked far away, still oblivious to the commotion. They were both so focused on getting home.

"You want to play rough?" Estelle pulled a grenade from her apron. "You got it!"

BOOM!

"Hey, Huey. What happened to the bikes?"

Estelle and Greg were riding away.

"Hey!" Jazmine shouted. Her and Huey sprinted after them. Huey quickly picked up a rock and threw it under the wheel of Estelle's bike, causing her to fiip over. Huey grabbed the bike and rode off. Greg got off of his bike, giving Jazmine time to take it.

"Again! Easy!" Huey called to Jazmine.

The finally rode back to Woodcrest, they were panting, and in proper light the bikes riding look pretty banged up.

looked at the bikes, and back to the pair.

"Sorry...but...you...don't give...out...helmets." Jazmine said between breaths, and she walked away.

"Yeah, you should probably look into that." Huey said, He followed Jazmine out.

On the walk home, they talked and laughed, as if nothing had happened. Because whenever they would go out they would have adventures.

"I still think it's interesting that you become so happy, and feel free with me." Jazmine said, once they reached home.

"I did explain. " Huey replied.

"Yeah, you did. Do you think we're going together in trouble?"

"Well we left at six, and it's now..." Huey lookedbat his watch. "7:00!" He said in disbelief.

"We were only gone for an hour? It was so dark outside!" Jazmine exclaimed.

"Danm."

"See you tomorrow, Huey." She said, walking to her house.

"Goodbye, Jazmine." He walked to his door.

"Huey!" Jazmine called. "You're looking all kinds of beautiful tonight!"

They both laughed at the inside joke, and walked inside


End file.
